<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gunpowder and Tea by BiP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287202">Gunpowder and Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP'>BiP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, POV Bear (Person of Interest)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MFD 2020 Prompt: Bear saves the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gunpowder and Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts">Small_Hobbit</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The One Who Smells of Gunpowder had better get here soon. </p><p>Bear has been holding the door, making as much noise as a single dog can make.</p><p>He’s only one dog, though. </p><p>They almost make it inside while he barks and snarls and lunges at them, staying as close to the One Who Smells of Tea as he can manage and keeping them away. </p><p>Then there are loud bangs, and now He is here and there are no more Bad people, only Gunpowder and Tea and the smells of fear, relief, tears, joy, and desire. </p><p>Bear is a good dog.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>